


hands

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Series: Ron/Draco Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco misses his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands

It was something Draco noticed about Astoria when they fucked. She never knew where to put her hands. Sometimes she would throw them haphazardly over his shoulders, her fingernails clawing his back uncomfortably. Sometimes she tried to touch him, but they were so soft, it felt wrong. Other times, she only laid them there, still and as lifeless as dead fish.

It was one of the many things he missed – hands. Hands that were rough, hardened with experience and true labor. Hands that knew every curve and contour of his body, and where he liked to be touched. Hands that he could hold without being afraid of breaking them.

He liked to be the one that got held, not the one doing the holding. He missed the hands that were bigger than his, and that he could fit into so perfectly.

Astoria’s hands were too small, and it was all he could do not to crush them when he was angry. The other hands would have held their own, and protected him against any evils.

Draco missed those hands.


End file.
